


Candy

by alieniloquy



Series: Milex Ficlets: Four-in-One [4]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Vampire!Alex, Werewolf!Miles, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieniloquy/pseuds/alieniloquy
Summary: It’s Halloween. Miles and Alex are on a mission.





	Candy

Halloween night.

The perfect time for kids to dress up as their favourite monsters and go trick-or-treating door-to-door until their parents yell at them to come back home because it’s nearing eleven. No one wants to be out at midnight—or do they? Kids believe that’s when the fun really happens, even if it meant that it was the beginning of November. Maybe they’ll be tricked. Maybe they’ll be treated if they stay out late. Who knows.

But, tonight is a full moon, and it’s not just the kids that are out and about, laughing and giggling amongst their friends about how much candy they got or which house they should visit twice. No, there’s something else out there, lurking amongst the shadows of the dimly lit streets.

Something sinister...

Like...

“Miles, will you quit your howlin’? Y’already howled at the moon five minutes ago!”

“I jus’ wanna see if me family’s out there celebratin’, too!”

“If they didn’t answer ya the first ten times, they’re not gonna answer ya now!”

Mi whimpers a little, finally piping up just long enough to hear some kids howling as they ran past the two men. Of course that excites Miles, making him turn his head to look at the kids. One is dressed up as a werewolf, the other four dressed up as various characters from horror films—Michael Myers, Jason, Pennywise, and Freddy Krueger.

Alex rolls his eyes with a laugh; fangs bared.

“Maybe you should’ve dressed up as a werewolf since you keep howlin’. I don’t think Wolverine actually howls.”

“Yeah, well, Gambit doesn’t ‘ave fangs, but look at ya,” Miles challenges, giving the vampire beside him a nudge. “Besides, we committed to this, so we’re doin’ it.”

“Reyt. We are.”

They walk a little further down the street, passing more kids and parents as they move. Many of the kids constantly gasp in awe at the duo, mainly at Miles’s Wolverine get-up. He’s a bit hairier than the X-Men character, but... that can’t be helped. (Promise. Al has tried to shave him multiple times, but it grows back as fast as Quicksilver.)

Soon, they stop at a house, lining up behind the kids waiting at the door to say the ritualistic ‘trick-or-treat!’ before grabbing their candy and skedaddling. One of the kids dressed up like a mummy turns around and stares up at the two men, giving them a wide-eye look. Mi and Al both look down at them, flashing a smile simultaneously—sharp teeth being showcased. The mummy kid shrieks and runs off, trying to find their parents that are out waiting in the street.

“Oiii... You scared ‘em!” Miles laughs, giving Alex a tiny shove which is met with a shove to his own body in return.

“Says the dog wit’ a mouthful of sharp teeth.”

“How’d you know I was smilin’?”

“Same logic you used to know I was smilin’, too.”

As they laugh it off together, the queue goes up and they move on forward until they reach the door where there is a little, old lady with a bucket full of a treats. She looks up at them with an eyebrow arched and narrow dark eyes, slowly pulling her bucket back.

“Aren’t you boys a li’l too old for trick-or-treating?” She inquires, still giving them that suspicious expression.

“S’for me, um, li’l sister. She’s sick an’ couldn’t come out trick-or-treatin’. I ‘ad to come out an’ get her candy or else she’ll be heartbroken,” Mi fabricates his story, looking all sad with those big, ol’ werewolf eyes that glow an eerie gold. Alex, on the other hand, nods and tries his own version of the puppy eyes—it doesn’t work. They’re too hypnotically blood-coloured to make him look endearing to anyone other than Mi at the moment.

The old woman stares at them both, physically turning her head to give them the equal treatment of being looked at before sighing; head dipping down and shaking it.

“Miles, sweetheart, you live down the street with your darling boyfriend. I know you don’t have a sister. I give you dog treats every day when I walk my dog because you feel threatened by his presence.”

Mi slinks back, embarrassed. Alex glances over at the werewolf, perplexed. So, that’s how the old lady shuts Miles up after his barking fit whenever a dog goes by? Need to mentally note that for later. Pick up dog treats; the peanut butter kind.

“You do this every year, as if I don’t remember. If you both wanted candy, you could’ve just asked. It’s getting late, anyway, and the kids are heading back inside. So, go on and take it all,” she spoke as she held out the bucket for them to grab.

Al takes it from her, smiling down at the candy they’ve acquired before looking up at the woman.

“Cheers, love. We appreciate this immensely.”

“I know, I know. Now, go on. Oh, and Happy Halloween.”

Miles waves goodbye as the door shuts and they move off the porch, back toward the street as they walk back in the direction of their home.

“I call this a successful night,” Miles muses happily, a skip to his step as he whistles loudly into the cool nighttime air.

“Yeah, very successful—“ Alex pauses, feet halting as well as he glances over at his werewolf boyfriend. “Why do we keep gettin’ candy every year when we both know you can’t have chocolate? It makes you sick.”

Miles stops walking, turning to look at Alex and blinking before cracking a smile full of sharp, jagged teeth.

“I know tha’ you get a sweet fang, so... why not? Even if I can’t ‘ave it, you can. An’ besides, s’free candy. Can’t go wrong wit’ free.”

If Alex’s heart was still beating and pumping blood, it would be pounding hardcore. But, that’s not the case, so he can only smile fondly.

“Thoughtful as always. Love you, pup.”

“Love ya, too, Al.”

A brief pause in conversation as they begin walking again.

“Oh, an’ Miles?”

“Mmhm?”

“Sweet fang? Really?”

“... Happy Halloween?”

“Oh, shuddup.”

**Author's Note:**

> These ficlets are all inspired by Curious Cat anons that I’ve received. I wanted to expand on them more than a few sentences. :) None of these have been beta’d, so I apologise for mistakes and my overall rustiness as it’s been a while since I’ve written a proper fanfic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
